Juggernaut
Juggernaut is a heavy-hitting villain of the Marvel comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * The Juggernaut vs Superman *Asura vs Juggernaut *Atrocitus vs Juggernaut *Azrael vs Juggernaut *Bane vs Juggernaut (Complete) *Juggernaut vs Donkey Kong *Juggernaut Vs Doomsday (Complete) *The Flash vs. Juggernaut *Godzilla vs Juggernaut (Complete) *Hulk vs Juggernaut *Bowser vs Juggernaut *Lobo vs Juggernaut *The Juggernaut vs. Sol Badguy *Juggernaut VS Superboy *Juggernaut vs Tighten (Complete) *Zangief vs Juggernaut *Ragyo vs Juggernaut Possible Opponents *Beerus (Dragon Ball Z) *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) History Cain Marko is the step-brother of Charles Xavier, having resented Charles to the point of making his life a living Hell before he enlisted into the military. By chance, Marko a hidden temple dedicated to Cyttorak and found a ruby that awoken a dormant mutant ability while being transformed into an avatar of the forgotten deity's destructive rage. After spending time as a member of Project Weapon X, the renamed Juggernaut proved to a thorn in the side of various superheroes that include the X-Men. Death Battle Info Due to the Ruby of Cyttorak amplifying his abilities, Juggernaut is capable of shattering mountains and Lifting and using buildings as weapons. He is also immune to psychic attacks, having originally been able to block it with his helmet. Juggernaut's armor can withstand punches from the likes of The thing, Colossus, Thor, and Hulk Feats * he was able to knock out the Thing with three blows, Colossus, and Thor * knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap * He was able to go toe to toe against an enraged World War Hulk * The juggernaut's force field has withstood Thor's God Blast with no damage, and the same writer, Tom Defalco, previously had it cause a small crack in the armor of a Celestial. * when empowered greatly by absorbing energies from a magical universe, he broke multiple dimensional barriers and was able to split the space-time whose fissure was expanding through the universe in which he was *When given extra power by cyttorak the juggernaut was powerful enough to fight eternity empowered nightmare. *Juggernaut's power when stolen by D'spayre was universal. *Juggy is immune to the ultimate entropy of oblivion. (Oblivion is amatsu mikaboshi, the chaos king) *Juggy can survive when reduced to a skeleton. Flaws *Juggernaut has the power to do virtually anything he wants, but he is not creative or smart and thus only uses it for strength and invulnerability. * It is possible for an opponent with sufficient physical or mystical strength of their own to turn Juggernaut's unstoppable movement against him, by redirecting his motion so that he gets stranded in a position in which he has no escape * he is vulnerable to sufficient mental abilities when his helmet is completely removed Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:Warrior Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:US Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants